


A Boy's Best Friend

by Creatortan



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: (I guess? Snuffles is smarter than Morty in any case), (this feels more like anthro/furry to me tbh), Ambiguous Age, Blow Jobs, Cockwarming, Furry, Human/Nonhuman sex, Implied rickmorty, M/M, Oral Knotting, Peanut Butter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Episode: s01e02 Lawnmower Dog, Praise Kink, Rimming, Size Difference, beastiality, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatortan/pseuds/Creatortan
Summary: Morty visits his best friend, Snowball.
Relationships: Morty Smith/Snuffles | Snowball
Kudos: 28





	A Boy's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter seemed to like this when I wrote it as a thread so HERE YALL GOOOOOO

Snowball was letting Morty sit in his lap, softly petting Morty’s curls as they watched TV.

“Morty.” 

Morty turned, his legs gently kicking back and forth, so high off the floor from the dog-exoskeleton sized recliner. 

“You know I love you, Morty.”

“I-I-I love you too, buddy!” Morty smiled. 

“You are my best friend, Morty.” 

“Snowball, what—what are you doing?” 

Snowball had moved his large, robotic hand from Morty’s head to his upper thigh. He started petting. Morty felt his cheeks flush.

“I appreciate you, Morty,” Snowball said, his hand making circles on Morty’s skin. Morty squirmed. “I appreciate how you never took advantage of me.” 

Snowball’s fingertips traced under the hem of Morty’s pajama shorts. Morty’s eyes widened. 

“I know you were curious, Morty.”

Morty gasped. His cock twitched against his will, and Snowball hummed. 

“I saw how you looked at me. I know you considered the peanut butter, Morty.” Snowball used his other hand to pull Morty flush against his robotic body. Morty felt the brush of his tail against his ear.

“You resisted.” Snowball’s thumb traced the sensitive crease of Morty’s thigh. Morty’s legs unconsciously spread, pressing into the touch with a quiet whimper. “Don’t you think it’s time, Morty? To feed that curiosity?”

“S-Snowball—“

“Please,” Snowball interrupted, “Call me Snuffles, Morty.”

"S-S-Snuffles..." Morty keened. Snuffles nuzzled behind Morty's ear. Morty lifted his skinny hips, his back arching, to help Snuffles slide his shorts down his thighs. 

Naked from the waist down, Morty flushed, shutting his eyes with a shuddering breath. He tilted his hips.

His little cock had begun to fill out, and Snuffles hummed appreciatively. Just one of Snuffles' robotic fingers was as long as Morty's thigh, and it only made Morty feel even smaller when that finger gently circled the base of his cock, trailing down his shaft.

Snuffles only used his first finger and thumb to stroke Morty's cock. His tongue gently lapped at the shell of Morty's ear and Morty whimpered, his hips arching up into the touch.

"Oh...Oh jeez...oh jeez, Snuffles," Morty moaned quietly.

"There's a good boy, Morty." Snuffles used his other hand to massage Morty's thigh, kneading the sensitive skin near the base of his cock. "Such a pretty boy." Snuffles's tongue was hot on Morty's ear, trailing long licks down to his neck.

It didn't take long for Morty's inexperienced cock to start leaking precum. Snuffles added a twist to the end of his next stroke to collect Morty's slick. The wet, warm drag down squeezed Morty's cock and had his toes curling.

A mechanical whirring grew closer, and when Morty looked to the side, he saw a jar of peanut butter resting on a tray. He swallowed thickly. 

Snuffles shifted his robotic legs apart, forcing Morty's thighs to spread obscenely. Morty bit his lip when Snuffles reached for the jar.

Snuffles took a dollop of peanut butter on his fingertips, smearing it generously over Morty's throbbing little cock. It was thick and sticky and Morty couldn't help but squirm as Snuffles spread it around, down his shaft, massaged over his balls, even slathered down his taint.

Snuffles made sure to circle Morty's hole with his sticky fingers. 

"Morty, stay," Snuffles commanded, "We don't want to make a mess, now do we?" 

Morty's face burned. His cock dribbled pre and it caught in little pools in the peanut butter.

Snuffles caught a bead of pre on his fingertip, and soon Morty was staring down the massive hand. 

"Lick." 

And with a whimper, Morty opened his mouth, lapping the salty-sweet mess off of Snuffles' fingers.

They were so big—Morty could just barely get the tip into his mouth, his jaw stretched wide. He took the finger as deep as he could, his body jolting as he gagged around it. Snuffles' other hand kept him from bucking off the couch. Morty gripped the arm, letting himself choke.

When he finally pulled off, he lapped at the spots of peanut butter he missed, looking up at Snuffles with teary, glazed eyes. 

"Good boy, Morty," Snuffles licked the peanut butter off of Morty's lips and cheeks. "Very obedient, Morty." 

Morty moaned quietly.

Then, Snuffles gripped around Morty's waist with his massive hands, and lifted him into the air as if he weighed nothing. Morty's legs were spread wide, entirely on display, his ankles resting on either of Snuffles' robotic shoulders.

Morty whimpered, his legs clenching in anticipation. 

"Such a pretty boy, Morty." 

And then Snuffles descended onto Morty's cock. Snuffles' tongue was hot and incessant, lapping the peanut butter with brutal efficiency. Morty cried out, back arching.

Snuffles' didn't need his mouth to speak—the headset accomplishing the job for him—so even as he lapped over Morty's cock, he still laved praise onto him.

"You're so sweet, Morty." 

"Your cock is so pretty." 

"You deserve to feel good...Does this feel good, Morty?

Morty keened, nodding fiercely, his moans bubbling out of his throat, loud and desperate. 

Snuffles cleaned the peanut butter from Morty's cock, moving down to lap at his balls. 

"S-Snuffles—I-I-I—!" Morty cut himself off with a choked sob.

Snuffles used his free hand to grip Morty's cock, stopping him from cumming.

"We're not done here, yet, Morty." Snuffles dragged his tongue, hot and slow, over Morty's hole. "Be a good boy and wait." 

Morty nodded, his abs clenching as he tried to hold back, wanting to behave.

"Ah!" Morty yelped. Something slick and cool was dribbling down Morty's balls, over his hole. "Wh-What is—oooh, oh—what is that?" 

"It is lubrication for my internal mechanics," Snuffles said, pulling back from Morty's cock. "But we have found it is multipurpose."

Snuffles bit down on Morty's thigh, his sharp little teeth drawing blood and Morty's scream fizzled into a moan, his cock jumping. Snuffles did it again, and again—leaving sharp, bloody bites all over Morty's thighs, still pressing his slick fingertip against Morty's hole.

Snuffles pressed inside, stretching Morty out wide and hot. The slight burn and the sting of the bites had Morty tearing up, even when Snuffles was laving over the wounds with a soothing tongue. 

It was all Morty could do to thrust his cock into the air, eyes rolling back.

Morty kicked his legs, helpless, as Snuffles started thrusting his finger. Morty threw his head back, hands tightly gripping the fingers wrapped around his torso. 

"You open up for me so beautifully, Morty." 

Just one finger and Morty was stuffed to the brim.

Every slick press inside and Snuffles was mercilessly hitting Morty's prostate. Morty dragged his feet over Snuffles' shoulders, trying to grind down on the intrusion. He moaned through his gritted teeth, drool sliding down his chin. 

"Good boy, Morty...good little slut."

Morty wailed, circling his hips as much as he could from his position. Dazed, Morty lifted his head to look down at his body—

"Oooh, fuck...oh fuck, fuck fuck," Morty sobbed. Snuffles' finger was so big, so deep inside, Morty could clearly see a bulge in his belly.

Morty put a shaky hand over his lower stomach, groaning when he felt Snuffles' finger move. 

Snuffles moved his mouth back to Morty's cock, redoubling his efforts to lick around the sensitive head, fucking Morty's skinny little body even faster. 

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Morty's moans were pushed out of him with every rough, deep thrust. 

"You're doing so well, Morty." 

His whole body felt hot. Snuffles turned his finger to grind roughly against Morty's prostate. Morty thrashed, whimpering. 

"S-Snuffles, it-it's too mu-mu-much!" Morty sobbed.

"You're almost there, Morty." Snuffles kept laving his tongue over Morty's cockhead, dipping into the slit to lap up the steady stream of precum. He abused Morty's prostate mercilessly, the hand on Morty's waist gripping him just a little harder to keep him from squirming too far.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Morty's thighs were tense, pleasure twisting tight in his gut, winding him up like a toy.

"Morty." 

Morty shivered at the dark, commanding tone. 

"Cum." 

The tight band in Morty's stomach snapped, and his entire body lurched, curling as much as he was allowed.

Snuffles milked Morty's orgasm out of him, rolling his finger inside of Morty, licking the underside of Morty's cock, gently lapping until Morty whimpered, hypersensitive. 

Snuffles slipped his finger out with a dirty, wet pop, lube dripping from Morty's gaping, sensitive hole.

Morty's entire body felt boneless, supported only by Snuffles' gentle hand. Morty shakily leaned up, blinking tears out of his eyes, breathless. 

"What—what about you?" Morty's eyes were locked on Snuffles' little cock, bright red against his soft white fur, untouched.

"Ah, don't worry, Morty." Snuffles almost sounded a little sheepish. "I just wanted to take care of you, this time." 

Snuffles lowered Morty to the ground. He procured a small towel and gently wiped the cum from Morty's belly, chest, and even, Morty realized, from his chin.

Morty slipped his pajama shorts back on. He stood in front of Snuffles, shuffling his feet like a shy child. 

"But...but I..." Morty mumbled, ears red, "But I want to..." 

Morty crawled back into Snuffles' lap, straddling his robotic legs.

Morty slowly nuzzled his nose to the soft skin next to Snuffles' unsheathed cock. He looked up at Snuffles through his lashes. 

"Is...is this okay?"

Snuffles rumbled, a low sound that rattled his robotic skeleton.

"Y-yes, Morty." He pet Morty's hair, encouragingly.

Snuffles' whole cock fit perfectly against Morty's tongue. Morty kept eye contact as he rolled his tongue against Snuffles' cock, feeling how his friend's legs twitched around his head. 

Morty easily took Snuffles into his mouth, holding him there, feeling the weight.

He slid up, slowly. When he reached the tapered head, Morty gently suckled the tip, flicking his tongue over the slit. He hummed happily at the salty tang.

Snuffles whimpered, thrusting into Morty's mouth. Morty, obligingly, slid back down, until his nose was pressed against Snuffles' belly. Morty felt Snuffles' robotic hands press harder against his head, preventing him from moving.

Snuffles started fucking Morty's mouth with reckless abandon, his tiny body humping fast and hard. He was growling in the back of his throat, pleased little grunts. Morty sat there and took it, eager to be used, his lips pursed and his tongue flicking out periodically.

Drool and precum streaked down Morty's chin, messy, as Snuffles continued to brutally fuck his mouth. The robotic hands tightened their grip in his hair, and Morty squeaked out a submissive moan.

He squeezed his thighs around Snuffles' lap, feeling the ache of the bites and the soreness of his hole. He resisted the urge to grope himself through his shorts, but he couldn't help the little thrusts of his hips against Snuffles' chassis.

With every thrust, Snuffles' cock popped out of Morty's mouth. The base was starting to expand, and Morty loved the feeling of resistance against his pursed lips, loved the way Snuffles brutally thrust to push it back in.

"Ah...Morty, M-Morty," Snuffles huffed. He thrust his cock as deep as he could into Morty's mouth.

Morty moaned happily, drinking down Snuffles' cum, coaxing out every last drop with his tongue. 

Snuffles huffed, his robotic hands relaxing, petting Morty gently.

Morty sat there, Snuffles' cock sitting on his tongue.

"O-oh..." Snuffles pulled out, pushing Morty back by the shoulders slowly, shivering as his cock slipped out, still bright red and unsheathed.

"U-um, Snuffles?" Morty asked, his voice thick from the cum coating his throat. "Are, are you...?" 

"Oh, Morty, my apologies," Snuffles said with a shiver, "My knot should go down soon." 

Morty bit his lip, shifting a little. 

"C-can I...Can I do something?" Morty looked up.

Snuffles tilted his head in question. Morty took Snuffles' cock back in his mouth, not sucking, not moving his tongue—just holding it there. 

"Oh!" Snuffles looked down. "Are...are you sure, Morty? This could last a while..." 

Morty nodded, wrapping his arms around Snuffles.

Snuffles rested his hands on Morty's hips, and Morty was absolutely content where he was. Snuffles' cock was a warm, comfortable weight on his tongue, and the taste of it, the way Snuffles gently pet him, and the background sounds of the TV lulled Morty into a daze.

Morty wasn't sure how long he sat there, his mouth a warm sheath for Snuffles. Eventually, though, Snuffles' knot started to go down, and his cock began to retreat. 

Morty almost felt bad about having to let it go. He moved back, though, resting his cheek on Snuffles' shoulder

"M-uurgh-orty!" A familiar voice yelled. A green light appeared in Morty's periphery, and Rick stumbled into Snuffles' tidy living room. "You, your little, little playdate is over. Let's go." 

Rick carelessly grabbed Morty by the arm. 

"B-bye, Snuffles!"

"Goodbye, Morty. I hope to see you again, soon," Snuffles chuckled, waving. "I'll make sure to stock up on peanut butter." 

Morty squeaked, his face flushing. Rick raised an eyebrow, eyes raking down Morty's body. Morty squeezed his thighs together and tried not to stumble.

"S-Stop being, stop being such a little bitch, Morty," Rick said, pushing Morty through the portal. 

Morty scampered off to his room after Rick let him go, thinking he was in the clear.

But he didn't see the dirty, smug grin on Rick's face as Rick watched him limp away.


End file.
